Recent preparation of communication infrastructures and development of information communication technology make it possible to provide information providing services using the Internet.
A kind of information providing service is created, which is a network service that keeps digital image data obtained by a user using an image input device on the storage area of a server on a network and allow the user to browse the digital image data as needed. There is also a network service which makes user's digital image data open to a third party desired by the user. Providers that provide such network services will be referred to as photo sites hereinafter.
When a user is to print digital image data in such a photo site, it may be possible to set print information such as the layout and order of image data and comments for them.
However, a third party who is to print the digital image data made open by the user cannot use the print information set by the user. That is, in the photo site, the user cannot allow the third party to print his/her image data in accordance with a desired comment or layout.
The problem of a print service on a network has been described above. However, this problem is common to all network services because a third party cannot use various settings, information, and added attributes that are made by a user for a service.